1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor sinks and, more particularly, to a vandal-proof floor sink strainer.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, floor sinks are initially installed utilizing a receptacle body that can receive either a dome or planer shaped strainer. Such prior art floor sink arrangements are manufactured, for example, by Zurn Industries, Inc., under the product No. FD2375.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical prior art floor sink 10 includes a receptacle body 12 having a open first portion 14 and a pipe receiving second portion 22 adapted to fasten to a drain pipe P (shown in FIG. 3). The first portion 14 has an upper end 16 and a lower end 18 and defines a body cavity 20 therein. The second portion 22 has an inlet end 24 and an outlet end 26 and defines a passageway 28 therein, wherein the cavity 20 having an inner surface 21 is in fluid communication with the passageway 28. The upper end 16 of the receptacle body 12 includes an annular flange 30 extending away from the cavity 20 of the receptacle body 12. As shown in FIG. 7, the prior art floor sink 10 may also have a plurality of spaced apart anchor protrusions 32, preferably four (two are shown and two on an opposite side are not shown in FIG. 7) may be defined adjacent the upper end 16 of the receptacle body 12 underneath the flange 30 and extending in a direction away from the cavity 20 of the receptacle body 12. Each anchor protrusion 32 defines a passageway 34 which can be internally threaded and adapted to receive a fastener F for securing the receptacle body 12 to a floor. Referring back to FIG. 1, a grate 36 is typically placed over the upper end 16 of the open first portion 14 of the receptacle body 12 of the floor sink 10. A strainer 38 is typically received within the cavity 20 and positioned over the inlet end 24 of the second portion 22 of the receptacle body 12. The strainer 38, which can be a planer frame or dome-shaped frame, is typically seated on the inner surface 21 at the lower end 18 of the first portion 14 of the receptacle body 12.
One drawback to the prior art floor sink 10 is that the strainer 38 is not secured to the receptacle body 12 such that the strainer 38 can be easily removed. Oftentimes when these strainers 38 are either stolen or removed, vandals can then place debris directly in the pipe receiving second portion 22 of the receptacle body 12 thus clogging the floor sink 10.
Therefore, it is advantageous to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing a vandal-proof strainer arrangement that can be secured to the floor sink.